


Coming Home

by Iloveacting12



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Home, Love, Party, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveacting12/pseuds/Iloveacting12
Summary: Cinder is invited back to Earth for the annual celebration of defeating Levana, and she is nervous to see Kai. Then she gets more than she was expecting.





	

Cinder never had a definition of home. She could not remember her childhood, and then her step-mother had not been inviting when she moved in. Even when she was named Queen of Luna, and the palace was hers, all of her friends were had left, besides Jacin and Iko. She had felt completely alone in a way that an android would never understand. 

Now Cinder was on her way back to Earth on the closest thing to a "home" for her. The Rampion. Thorne had flown from Cress' and his house in the American Republic, to bring her to Kai's palace in the Eastern Union. Kai was holding the annual celebration of defeating Levana, and now that Luna was a Democracy, and Cinder was not leading it anymore, she felt like she could take a trip. She found herself nervous. She had not seen Kai since he left Luna five years ago. In fact, she had not seen any of her other friends, besides Winter, in five years. 

Seeing Thorne had been bittersweet. She had not expected to feel the sense of relief that had crashed into her, and she had not been able to stop herself from running into his arms. He had been so surprised, they had fallen to the ground. Now they were sitting side-by-side in the cock-pit of the Rampion, and Cinder watched as Earth came closer and closer. Thorne bumped her shoulder with his, and she saw he wore a huge, cheesy grin. "Are you excited to see lover-boy again?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, but she nodded. "Yes. I have missed everyone, especially Kai. To be honest though, I am a little nervous. What if we have changes too much to be compatible anymore?" 

Thorne shot her an incredulous look. "You are kidding right?" Cinder did not say anything, and looked down at her hands. Thorne burst out laughing, and squeezed her shoulders. "Cinder, Kai has been waiting for this for years. He has been missing you, and has not even looked at another girl. Torrin has been trying to convince him to find a wife, but he has refused."

Cinder could not hide her satisfied grin. She had never thought that Thorne would be the one to console her, but they had both changed in those past years. "So how are you and Cress? Does she still drag you out to gaze at the stars every night?"

Thorne smiled, and Cinder could see the way his eyes lit up. "Yeah. She is still amazed by the fact that she used to live up there, watching Earth, and now she is on Earth watching the stars." Cinder loved hearing about her friends. Winter was the only one who had come back to Luna; she had gone to a mental hospital on Earth to regain her shattered mind, and had been pronounced healthy three months ago. Jacin had not been much of a friend those past five years. He had grown up believing that Winter would one day rule Luna, and he was still adjusting to Cinder. Now that Winter was back, he was a lot more relaxed. 

Cinder had been in contact with Scarlet the most. Wolf and Scarlet had immediately gone back to her farm, and she had plenty of time to talk. She had been named a local hero, and Wolf was getting along with everyone. It took a whole year for the kids to stop being scared of him, but now he was loved by the whole town. Now all Scarlet was waiting for was for him to ask her to marry him. 

"Cinder look, we are about to enter Earth's atmosphere." Cinder broke from her thoughts and faced the window to watch the stars zoom by as they hurtled towards the planet. She used to hate the feeling of landing, but she found she trusted Thorne inexplicably, and knew he would get her there safely. As they reached the Eastern Union, Cinder saw the rice fields and cities coming and going as they reached the capital. Soon enough they were at the palace. 

 

Servants welcomed them as they got off the ship, and were quickly scanned. As soon as their identities were confirmed, Cinder was escorted to a guest room to get ready for the ball. She was taken by surprise when she saw Pearl in the room. "Pearl?"

Pearl smiled, "Queen Selene, how are you?"

Cinder paled at the term of respect, "please, we grew up together, call me Cinder. What are you doing here?"

Pearl's eyes gleamed, "well, when mother and I returned, I became the apprentice of the royal dress maker. I was assigned to make your dress."

Cinder smiled, "congratulations! I am sure the dress is beautiful." Pearl nodded, and began working on her. Pearl took out the dress and Cinder could not help but gasp. The dress was silver with light blue threads interwoven, making the dress look like moonlight. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline, was tight at the bodice, and flared out at the waist. Silver heels and long gloves made the outfit. 

Cinder looked up amused when she realized the gloves looked exactly like the ones Pearl had ruined all those years ago. Pearl smirked, "I thought this could make up for the brat I used to be." Cinder's head went back as she laughed, but let Pearl do her hair and makeup. She ended up with a low side bun, that let her bangs hang loose, and a tiara. When she tried to take it off, Pearl said it was tradition for a Queen to wear a crown. Diamond earrings dangled from her ears, and a diamond choker was placed on her throat. Cinder could not believe her eyes when she saw herself in the mirror. 

Now she was walking down the main corridor, dodging the glances of other partygoers who had realized who she was. The corridor itself reminded her of when she walked down that same one going to her first ball. This time she was escorted by guards who were there to ensure her safety. She stood outside of the double doors, waiting to be introduced to the room. Suddenly she heard Torinn call, "Queen Selene of Luna". She took a deep breath, and walked through the open doors. 

The ballroom was just as large and extravagant as she remembered. She looked down and saw everyone staring at her in awe. It reminded her of when Levana had called her out as being a shell the last time, but this time there was no fear in the peoples' eyes, just amazement. Cinder walked down the stairs, eyes searching for the one person she had come here for. 

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, as if he had been there the whole time. Cinder let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding, reached out to latch her arm with his, and they strode to the middle of the dance floor. "Emperor Kaito, it is so good to see you again."

Kai grinned, "Queen Selene, I was so hoping you were going to say that. I am elated to know you feel the same way I do." Cinder snorted, and Kai began to laugh. The audience stood and watched as the otherworldly couple made their way to the end of the song. At the end of the dance, Kai took Cinder's hand, and led her outside. They made their way to a fountain that was hidden by the rest of the guests. Neither said a word as Kai pulled her into a kiss. 

Cinder threw her arms around him and let him take complete control. She had missed that. She had missed his scent, his hair, his eyes, and his lips. She had just missed Kai. He pulled out of the kiss when they were both gasping for air. Cinder smiled and did not let him pull away enough to be out of her arms. "I missed you Kai." He let out a breath, one that Cinder felt across her lips. "I came here for another reason than the ball. Now that Luna is a Democracy, I was hoping to spend some time here. I was also wishing to spend that time at the palace."

Kai looked nervous all of a sudden, and Cinder worried that he would not want her. That he had moved on. Kai pulled away, and she began to panic, until he went down on one knee. "Cinder, there was another reason why I invited you to Earth. Last time I saw you, you said you would be up for being an Empress after you were Queen, and I hoped you had meant it. I have loved you since you banged on my android hoping it would just turn on, and I will love you until you die. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and the Empress of the Eastern Union?"

Cinder nodded, "I love you too Kai, I would love to be your wife." As he slid the ring on her finger, rose, and kissed her, Cinder realized home did not have to be a place, it could be a person.


End file.
